A Sight To Behold
by ABrilliantFlame
Summary: This is sort of a continuation of My Super Sweet Sixteen. It begins on the first day of the new term Ginny’s 6th year and the Trio’s 7th and follows the development of Ginny and Hermione's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is sort of a continuation of My Super Sweet Sixteen. It begins on the first day of the new term (Ginny's 6th year and the Trio's 7th). The war will probably not occur in this story unless I continue it into Ginny's 7th year. So if I get to that point, Harry, Ron and Hermione will have finished their last term at Hogwarts before the war even starts or they even start looking for the horcruxes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, the places or anything really… I'm just having some fun with JK Rowling's creation.

**Ginny's POV**

The last two weeks of summer break went by way too fast between heated glances across the dinner table and stolen kisses when no one is looking. Even though we've only been together for three weeks and neither of us has really mentioned it yet, I know this is serious. We've decided it's best if we don't tell anyone about our relationship just yet. Maybe at Christmas, if everything works out, we'll tell everyone about us.

Right now I have other things to worry about because today marks the beginning of my sixth term at Hogwarts and the last year I will have Hermione here with me. I have no idea how I'm going to survive next year, but I'm trying not to think about it. Hermione is head girl this year (wow! You're surprised, right? Of course not), which means she gets her own room (Awesome, right? Well, it is for me anyway).

As we all board the Hogwarts Express, I shake my head to clear my thoughts and concentrate on following Harry, Ron and Hermione through the chaos to an empty compartment. When we find one I sit down next to Ron and Hermione sits right across from me next to Harry.

Ron decides to strike up a conversation, "I'm so glad this is our last term. No more exams or professors telling you what to do."

"Yes, Ron, then you'll have the _lesser_ responsibilities that come with being an adult, you know like finding something that you will want to spend the rest of your life doing. Then there is this person, called a boss who will tell you what to do and will practically control your life" Hermione states sarcastically, ruining Ron's vision of independence. Did I mention that I love this girl?

"Gosh, Hermione do you always have to ruin my dreams?"

"Oh Ronald grow up" The beautiful brunette says and continues to bicker with my brother. I see Harry roll his eyes at his friends but I'm not even paying attention to what they're saying. All sound is blocked out as I stare at my girlfriend, _my_ girlfriend… you have no idea how long I've wanted to say those words. She is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen, that I have ever known and she chose me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

Finally, we have arrived at school and everyone is moving toward the Great Hall. Somewhere along the way I lost sight of Ginny. I am frantically searching this fathomless sea of eager students for any sign of the auburn haired beauty. Where the hell is she? Then I see her standing on the other side of the crowd and we make eye contact. She starts to make her way towards me, but I shake my head in disagreement and she stops. I walk to her as quick as I can, weaving in and out of my peers.

"Come on." I whisper, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the grand staircase.

"Where the hell are we going?" Ginny asks

"Astronomy Tower"

"Are kidding me? Babe, I'm starving." She whines and rubs her stomach.

"Please, Gin. I just want to be alone with you right now. I promise I'll have one of the house elves bring us some food to my room later."

"Why aren't we going to your room right now?" She questions me with annoyance… she's really being bratty, I have to shut her up and soon.

"It's not nearly as exciting, plus I'm supposed to talk with McGonagall after the feast to get my password and such." I explain and we keep silent as we reach the tower. It is deserted as is everywhere except the Great Hall right now. We could have gone anywhere but this place holds a lot more meaning.

"Do you remember when we started coming up here?" I ask watching her move towards one of the windows.

"Yeah, of course, it was my third year" she answers sitting down on the window ledge, "why do you ask?"

"One night that year when Ron and I had gotten into one of our stupid fights, I came up here and found you sitting there staring out that window. As soon as you saw me you just knew something was wrong. I told you about the fight and you didn't even have to say anything, you just held me as I cried. I've never felt so comforted in my life. I still have no idea what the fight was about, I just remember that that was the night I knew I was falling for you." I finally make my way over to where she is and sit down next to her.

"Quidditch" She says taking my hand and I look at her like she has three heads.

"What are you talking about?"

"Quidditch," she places a soft kiss on my hand before continuing, "The two of you were fighting about Qudditch. Ron and Harry were having very intense disagreement about the sport and you were annoyed, so you told them that it is just a stupid game. Of course my git of a brother being… well my git of a brother took that comment to heart, thus you guys had a huge argument ending with you in tears."

I watch her rich brown eyes as they study me as if she is about to say the most important sentence of her life. The only sound of the room is our heavy breathing, but I can almost swear I hear her heart thundering in her chest, imitating mine.

"I remember every detail of that night because thatwas the night _I_ knew I was in love with you." She whispers into the empty room and I just can't take it anymore as I lean forward kissing her with more passion than I knew could exist in one person.

Then the sound of feet shuffles closer and before I can remove my mouth from Ginny's sweet lips I hear it, immediately recognizing the voice behind the echoing "Hermione?!" Shit, shit, shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny's POV**

"Hermione?!" the dreadful sound echoes throughout the still and silent room. You have to be shitting me.

"Hermione? You- you're… with my sister?" Ron trips over his words as the weight of the situation hits him with full force right to his fragile heart. I swear everyone in the room can hear his heart breaking.

"Ron, I-" Hermione tries, but he cuts her off. "Just save it, Hermione. I searched every where for you two because when I noticed you weren't in the Great Hall, I was genuinely worried. I went to the common room, the library, every obvious place one would look. Then I remembered that you two would always come up here. I never knew what you did here but now I'm just… I wish I didn't."

He glances over at us once more before he turns and leaves without another word. Is he crying? I'm pretty sure he is.

"Should I… or should you? I mean, should we go find him?" Hermione timidly threw the question out.

"I think it would be best to give him some time."

I know he is her best friend and she loves him as nothing more or less than that. I also know that she'd never want to lose him. Everyone always thought they'd end up together, I guess even Ron.

"Ginny, are you okay?" She places her hand on my shoulder, tearing me away from my thoughts. I stare into her eyes for a minute before speaking.

"Are you?" I ignore her question and direct it towards her instead because this is a lot harder for her. People choose their friends, but they can't choose their family.

"I'm just worried, you know. He is one of my best friends. Actually, I think him and Harry are the only true friends I've ever had."

"Excuse me?" I say half jokingly, although it did kind of hurt.

"Oh, Gin. You're so much more than my best friend. You are my everything." She tosses that killer smile my way and my whole body catches fire. She knows that with just one glimpse of those pearly whites I'm a goner. Slowly, tortuously the brainy beauty moves closer. She leans in and I close my eyes keeping perfectly still, just waiting to feel her lips on mine. Then I don't feel them. Her hot, rushed breaths flow across my ear as she whispers into it, "I think it's about time for me to find out that password."

I'd say so… and it better happen soon.


End file.
